


Sharsathe

by Lunafeather



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Miut Lavellan, Not my Lavellan, Solas Secret Santa 2015, Solavellan Secret Santa 2015, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunafeather/pseuds/Lunafeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas and Miut attempt to share some treats and some kisses, but things don't always go according to plan, do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharsathe

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for the lovely Lunarreverb for the Solavellan Secret Santa 2015. I'm sorry it's a few days late, I hope you like it!
> 
> Warning: This is pure fluff, so watch for cavities.

Wind howled as gusts battered the worn stone of Skyhold, icy fingers scraping along rough rock and twisting into grooves and hollows. The storm had been raging for the past two days, and showed no sign of calming. All doors and windows had been tightly shut against the cold, the castle’s denizens utilizing the otherwise unfrequented hidden paths in the fortress. Plans to trudge out to the Fallow Mire had been delayed indefinitely, not that Miut really minded - she wasn’t a fan of grasping, dirty, dead nails, or wet, sucking breaths through rotting lungs. She would much rather spend her time curled into Solas’ couch in the rotunda, wrapped snugly in a warm, knit blanket and watching him pace through the curved space as he considered his murals.

From time to time, they struck up conversation, though mostly Miut was content to watch him work. Warm candlelight clung to his lithe form, hugging each hard curve and dip of his muscles, visible even through his chunky sweater, lovingly accentuated by the tight cut of his leggings and leg wraps.

Miut blushed as she realized her eyes had been tugged downwards, snagged on the delicious swell of his ass as he faced away from her, obstructed as it was by the rear flap of his tunic. She managed to drag her eyes away just as his flicked over his shoulder, though by the smirk he barely managed to stifle, she considered herself caught red handed. He did not mention it, however, instead clearing his throat and wandering back to his desk - the smallest twitch of a smile flickered at the corners of his mouth, and a blush had begun to bloom along his cheekbones.

He stood at his desk for a moment, fumbling with something Miut could not see from her position on the couch. Then he looked up and met her eye. “Vhenan, in my studies it is said that the Dalish do not consume many sweets in their life times, only eating them on the rare occasion that they have spare items to trade with humans.”

Miut nodded. “Food was a daily struggle. We hunted and gathered relatively well, sometimes bought food from the humans settlements, but desserts weren’t really on our list of needs. I remember trying a licorice, once,” she said, looking away wistfully, her mind working to dredge up the memory. “It was...fascinating. Entirely too foreign for my young palette.” She giggled. “I think I spat it out. Deshanna was so scandalized!” Miut watched Solas as he chuckled, his eyes sparkling affectionately. “In Ancient Arlathan, did they ever have candies or cakes?”

It was Solas’ turn for wistfulness. Miut watched, enthralled, as his eyes glazed over, seemingly losing himself in what he had seen as he traveled the fade. Grinning, he leaned against his desk. “Ah... yes. They had quite the variety of delectable treats to choose from, many of which have not been tasted in hundreds of years, their recipes lost forever to the past. I remember one in particular,” he stopped suddenly, glancing at her before continuing, “that I stumbled upon in the fade. A young Elvhen woman, tall and spindly, still growing into her limbs yet tasked with the daunting duty of caring for a large brood of children. It was the smallest’s name day, and the little sprite had always loved a particular style of pastry, something that would have been described as a cake by modern standards, though in Arlathan there were many more complicated classifications. This particular variety needed days of preparation, hours of work before it could be presented to its devourer. Still, the girl toiled, her love for the boy worth every moment spent in the kitchens. When the treat was finally ready, she presented it to him in as grandiose a way as she could, doting on him like a little king on his special day - much to his delight. The pleasure the child felt as he took his first bite left quite a distinct imprint on the fade... Even now, so many years later, no imagination was needed to understand just how enjoyable this confectionery was. Buttery and flaky, rich yet light, it melted on one’s tongue, seeming to hum as the deep chocolate dissolved.”

Miut realized belatedly that her mouth had dropped to hang open as she listened to Solas’ mouth wrap around the words in that delightful _way_ he had about him. She blinked as if coming out of a daze. “It sounds... heavenly.”

Solas smirked. “Have you had chocolate before, vhenan?”

She shrugged. “A little, here or there.”

“And your thoughts?”

“Oh I quite enjoy it, actually. But I always feel bad asking for shipments of it... Honestly, I’m sure our gold can be better spent than on such indulgences.”

As Solas edged closer, Miut could see him turning a small parcel over and over in his hands. “Has anyone introduced you to chocolate mixed with nuts?”

Miut’s ears perked up at that. “No... is that a thing?”

Solas’ smiled stretched into a grin. “Oh, yes. Combining the two has existed since even the time of Arlathan. In those days, the Elven called it elvarudh unmanhim in sharsathe .”

Her eyelids drooped slightly at the Elven rolling off his tongue. At the back of her mind, she cursed him - Solas was well aware of the effect he had on her when he spoke in the language of their people. He was slowly making his way into her space, now an arm’s length away. Miut fought the urge to reach out and twist her fingers into tunic, to tug him closer. He was playing a game with her, she could see that clearly. With an excited little flutter of her heart, she looked coyly up at him from under her lashes, pleased when the corners of his eyes crinkled with mirth at the flirtatious action.

Solas came to stand beside the couch, and Miut noticed that the object in his hands was in actuality a small, thin leather bag, now stretched open as he cradled it in one palm. He dipped two fingers inside to lift a small, brown pebble out and held it between them.

“Would you like to try one, vhenan?” Mischief lit the blue of his eyes with a brilliance that Miut had come to recognize as pure joy. Miut nodded, sitting up straighter and leaning toward him, opening her mouth expectantly. The blush that had curled gently along his cheeks moments prior now burned suddenly brighter at the position she had put herself in, staring up at him the way she was, a curious and eager look on her face. Her pulse thudded with the knowledge of _her_ effect on _him_. Solas lowered the nugget down to her face, brushing it very briefly against her lower lip -- and then abruptly pulled his hand back and up to his own mouth, popping the chocolate between his lips, chewing happily and stifling a laugh at her dawning exasperation as she realized what he had done.

“Vhenan!” she scolded. She jumped to her feet, trying to snatch at the bag of chocolates, but Solas was quicker. He danced out of reach, backing toward his desk. Miut stepped around a pile of books on the floor between them and hovered just out of reach of him, her body tense as their eyes locked, her mind working to form a plan of attack.

“Ir'neran na har'el vanaos,” he said with a smirk.

Miut’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t try to distract me, ma sa’lath. I know your tactics very well by now.”

Solas chuckled. “I do not have a clue what you mean, vhenan.”

“Oh?” She schooled herself into a calm facade, letting the energy that had been coiling in her muscles dissolve away. With deliberate timidity, she stepped closer. “You pretend not to know the effect your voice has on me? Do you not feel the intensity of my gaze on you, vhenan, when you describe the fade? When you tell me of the things you have seen and learned and experienced? Obviously the _subjects_ are endlessly interesting to me, but the method in which they are delivered is...” She paused, now a foot away, letting her eyes drop to his lips as she tugged her own between her teeth. “Well... exquisite.” Her voice rumbled between them, as sultry as she could manage.

For a moment, Solas said nothing, and Miut began to worry that she had mucked it all up - she was not nearly as poetic as he, often fumbled her words or phrased things the wrong way - but then his hand touched her hip and he stepped into her space. His eyes were hungry now, his smile gone. He turned slightly away to reach behind him, plucking a chocolate from the bag now resting on his desk before facing her again and holding it up to her lips.

When the treat touched her tongue, her eyes slid closed. The chocolate was dark and slightly bitter, but wonderfully flavorful, the richness bursting against her taste buds. She moaned as she chewed, the taste of almond mixing with chocolate, and for a moment she wondered if heaven could exist in one’s mouth.

Her eyes opened to Solas’ face hovering inches away, his cheeks and ears blazing a wonderful rose color as he watched her. A smirk twitched at his lips.

“Enjoying yourself, vhenan?”

Miut’s breath caught in her throat at the deep tone his voice had dropped to. She felt the hairs on the back of neck jumping to attention, and anticipation coiled at the base of her spine as he leaned in to kiss her.

His lips had barely touched hers when the outer door of the rotunda slammed open, allowing a shrill gust of wind to swirl into the room to extinguish every torch. The sudden darkness and the loud bang of the heavy wood door against the stone wall jolted through Miut. She jerked away from Solas - and the door - in surprise, losing her balance as she reared back. Late evening meant only blackness seeped around them through the open door, the sun long gone to rest. Miut’s eyes did not have a chance to adjust to the darkness before she was somehow turned around, and then she was tripping over the pile of books on the floor, the tomes momentarily forgotten in her pursuit of her prey. She heard Solas shout as she tottered, but everything happened too fast - she was twisting in the air as she fell, and then she was on her back, and her head was bouncing off the floor, and everything went fuzzy and warped and very confusing. She tried not to focus on the pain ricocheting through her skull, and instead on Solas’ voice as he cradled her in his arms - when had he lifted her up...? - but she was having a difficult time of it. In fact, it seemed to consume her, expanding and expanding and filling her brain like cotton, until a cool rush swept through her body, but then darkness seemed to call to her, and she couldn’t refuse its welcoming embrace.

 

* * *

 

For a moment, Solas’ face swam in her vision, his mouth curled into a gentle smile as his fingers stroked her face, following the lines of her vallaslin. She mumbled something, but he shook his head, shushing her.

“Rest, vhenan. You need time to heal.”

“It’s so dark...” she murmured. “I didn’t see the books...”

Solas chuckled. “I believe the books are fine,” he teased, his thumb dragging across her brow. “Sleep, Miut. I will be here with you, even in the darkness.”

She fought it, trying to work out where they were. Not the rotunda still, she didn’t think... She could feel Solas’ body against hers, as if they were lying together, and softness cushioned each limb.

But anything beyond that would have to wait. Unconsciousness tugged insistently at her mind, and with Solas' heartbeat thumping steadily beneath her palm, she drifted off again.

 

* * *

 

Warm sunlight bathed her bed in golden light, washing her face with a gentle caress that enticed her slowly into wakefulness. She blinked a few times to clear the sleep from her eyes and pressed her fist to her mouth to stifle a yawn.

Miut didn’t know how long she had been out for, but by the way her body protested a languid stretch of her muscles, she would have guessed a few days. Her blankets lay in a rumpled mess around her, wrinkled and well used. Looking down, she found that she was clad only in her smalls and a thick nightshirt. She couldn’t remember how she got into bed - in fact, the last thing she could remember was being in the rotunda with Solas, his lips inches from hers...

She sat up, preparing to climb out of bed, but the action shot a wave of dizziness through her mind. She clamped her palm to her forehead. What on earth had happened?

As soon as the feeling dissipated, Miut looked around, taking in the sun washed room and the view through the windows of a clear blue sky above Skyhold. The blizzard had apparently ended, which only confused her more. She wondered how long she had been asleep, if the weather had changed so drastically. Her eyes caught on a small jar propped on her night stand. Inside, it was filled to the brim with the candies she and Solas had shared; next to it lay a small, folded package and a note. Recognizing Solas’ scrawl on the outside of the parchment, she leaned to retrieve it, her fingers flicking it open.

_Vhenan,_

_I regret that I may not be present when you wake, and hope that this note shall be sufficient until I am able to return to your side. Urgent matters called for a quick day trip outside of Skyhold - rest easy, my love, it is nothing terribly concerning, and we shall return shortly._

_We were quite worried for you after your fall_ (she paused here, her eyebrows drawn together as her memories slowly seeped back - Solas’ face inches away, the brush of his lips, the door slamming open and the lights going out, turning and falling as she lost her way in the dark - she hummed thoughtfully and returned to the letter) _, but I believe that my healing spells have done their work and that a few days of rest will leave you in perfect health, but please, do not exert yourself once you are out of bed. Your body will need time to readjust to being up and about._

_Until I return, I have left you what remains of the elvarudh unmanhim in sharsathe. I hope you enjoy them, although it would be quite a pleasant surprise to be able to partake in them together once I am there._

_And I do believe I owe you a kiss._

_In the package is a small gift that I have been working on for some time. I did not expect such an apt opportunity to deliver it to you to introduce itself, but I could not let such lucky circumstances pass me by. I believe you will understand the unintended humor behind the item and its timing._

_I am eager to see you, vhenan. I have missed you._

_Ar lath ma._

_Solas_

A grin stretched across her face as Miut lowered the letter to her lap. She traced his words with her fingertip, butterflies twisting a dizzying dance in her belly as she thought of him sitting at her desk, quill pressed to parchment, his sure hand tracing his love on the page.

_I am eager to see you. I have missed you. Ar lath ma._ She stared at the words, biting her lip. Gods, she adored this man. She couldn’t wait until he returned. Until then... She took the wrapped gift from her side table and carefully removed the paper, her eyes falling on the object cradled inside. A small gasp slipped through her lips.

The small pendant was circular, a colorful purple hued gem with silvery metal criss-crossing the front in the shape of a 6 armed star. A long silver chain looped through a fixture at the top of the pendant.

But what struck her the most was how the gem inside seemed to....glow. The effect reminded her of veilfire, the flickering ghostliness of it. She stroked her thumb against the front of the necklace. It was mesmerizing.

And so very _fascinating_.

Solas knew of her love of all things elfy, of all things ancient - which extended to veilfire. The fact that he had seemingly created something like it, to carry around with her...

Miut pressed it to her chest, clutching it desperately. The Dalish didn’t really _do_ gifts. Not like this... things that you needed, sure. But thoughtful little trinkets just to make you smile? Miut thought she might melt into her bed at how wonderfully _cherished_ she felt. And to be known so well by another person...

A small folded note lay where the pendant had just been, apparently hidden. Miut looked at it curiously.

_Nuva vun ven na sastmelana, savis ane in banal. May the light always find you, even in darkness._

She thought of Solas’ letter, and his assumption that she would understand the irony, but for a second she drew a complete blank. And then --

An undignified snort exploded from her nose, and she collapsed into a fit of giggles. A few minutes later, she hiccuped on a laugh and sat back up, slinging the necklace over her head and letting the pendant rest against her sternum. She sat there for a long time, staring out the windows, imagining and reimagining what would happen when Solas came back. She was in her fifth run through when she heard the door to her quarters swing open. Miut leapt to her feet - and had to freeze for a second when her head swam. She had just reoriented herself when Solas appeared at the top of the stairs.

Their eyes met, and Miut grinned.

“Welcome back, vhenan,” she murmured. He opened his mouth to reply, but before he found his voice, she launched herself into his arms. He laughed as she squeezed him.

Looking up, her eyes twinkling, she said, “I believe you owe me a kiss.”

Solas seemed more than happy to oblige.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> elvarudh unmanhim in sharsathe - nuts bathed in chocolate  
> Ir'neran na har'el vanaos - I greatly enjoy your rebellious playfulness  
> Nuva vun ven na sastmelana, savis ane in banal - May the light always find you, even in darkness.


End file.
